Black History Month 2015
Black History Month 2015 is a special event occurring in February 2015 on Wiki Channel. Certain shows have special Black History Month-based episodes, and some of Wiki Channel's stars have special commercial segments. Special Premieres The following shows have certain episodes based around the event. *'Ackerman Agent' - Stakeout on Blue Mist Mountain **February 18, 2015 **A horde of KAOS agents are taking flights to Washington. Each one carries a piece of a bomb which is meant to explode near an American base. Myra is declined to go on the mission because of the governemnt's racism. With the help of Max (disguised as a piece of luggage), Troy and Myra capture one of KAOS's agents and force confidential information out of him, but when the government finds out Myra went on the mission, she is not allowed to go on any missions anymore. *'G.I. Jennings' - One Big Colorful Family **February 2015 **A new family arrives on the base, the Pfeifers, and as always, the families on the base are very welcoming and nurturing but to the Jennings' surprise, the Pfeifers shy away from them specifically and keep a far distance. Aside from this, Casey struggles over what topic she should pick for her speech in History class. In school, the youngest Pfeifer son, Carlin, is put in Frankie's class. Frankie does all he can to make him laugh and warm up to him but all Carlin does is ignore him. Soon, Frankie learns from Carlin that his family believes African-American and Caucasian relationships are wrong and tells him that his parents say blacks should not "mix their kind" with whites. Therefore, Carlin is not allowed to talk to or associate with Frankie. Frankie goes back and tells his parents this which then prompts Shannon and Greg to have a serious talk with Casey and Frankie about racism. After learning about Frankie's encounter and having the talk, this makes Casey think about how years ago racism would have stopped her from being born, her parents wouldn't even be planning their wedding now. So as result, Casey decides to do her speech on racism, how it's still very prevalent today and how the color of your skin should not be a criterion in relationships. Meanwhile, Uncle Joey investigates the Pfeifers, suspecting that they're really strange aliens set to bring the chaos from segregation back into the world and ultimately lead humans to self destruction. *'Kitty Couture' - True Colors Couture **February 21st, 2015 **Valencia and Tina go as Kitty and Carrie auditions amongst three other online fashion and make-up gurus to speak at a special event for a special broadcast on a tv talk show, she does way better than the other two contestants she wonders why she doesn't get picked. Tina/Carrie is there to help Kitty by modeling the clothes and hair styles for her, but when she over hears the host say she doesn't like people of color. The two of them try to find a way to let the talk show host now and expose her for the monster she really is with help from Aunt Shelly has some special connections around town. Meanwhile Antonio helps Tyler with trying to get a girl's attention who is kind of a queen bee, but is super nice to Tyler, whose name is Candice. Commercial Segments Different stars appear during commercials to say something about Black History Month. The stars are as follows. *'Lisha Jane' from Kitty Couture *'Dani Wilkins '''from ''What's Up With...? *'Dane Wilkins' from Trapped: The Escape Challenge *'Rayelle' from Ackerman Agent *'Nicole Martin' and ILY from Dramatically Average *'DJ Chase' and Dymond King 'from ''Miss Good Girl *Emily Brown' from ''Super Cool Cori *'Dakota Roberts' from Life With Twins * [[Mikayla Totten|'Mikayla Totten']] from G.I. Jennings Category:Events